world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121413doiraura
07:02 -- tiredCaligrapher TC began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:02 -- 07:03 TC: Heya Doir! (its been a while) 07:03 GA: oh hi 07:03 TC: how've you been? 07:03 GA: magical 07:03 GA: have any injustices befallen you recently? 07:03 TC: thats good to hear 07:04 TC: um... not that i can think of... why do you ask? 07:04 GA: because i am the chosen arbitrix, silly 07:06 TC: arbitrix? (whats that?) Something to do with being a page of mind? 07:06 GA: no its like, 07:06 GA: have you read problem sleuth 07:07 TC: alas i have not, (though its on my list of things to read) 07:07 TC: (its a long list) 07:07 GA: well in the end, ps becomes the chosen arbitrix! 07:07 GA: its like, an arbiter, but *the* chosen one 07:07 GA: and im all magicy and justicy 07:08 GA: wanna see? 07:08 TC: um sure i guess 07:08 GA: where are you? 07:09 TC: Looking around Kates house (she sure has a bunch of interesting stuff) 07:09 TC: I'm by all the alchemy stuff 07:09 GA: k ill find you and show you my rad new outfit and magic stuff 07:09 GA: also im a girl now 07:10 -- galactoidArrival GA leaves the couch to find Aura. -- 07:10 GA: hiiiii 07:11 TC: ((do you have some sorta ref img or sumthing?)) 07:11 GA: (( sure )) 07:12 GA: http://hammerofsilver.deviantart.com/art/SEPULCHRITUDE-114155755 but girly with locks of flowing hair and boobs and doirs normal features 07:12 GA: i am dina, the chosen arbitrix! 07:12 GA: 'sup? 07:14 TC: wow, you look so pretty as a girl! and what a stellar outfit! 07:14 GA: thank you! 07:14 GA: i did a pen thing and now im a magical girl 07:14 TC: I've just got this Captchacoat (though I still think its pretty sweet) 07:15 GA: it is 07:15 GA: so, no injustice or crimes about? 07:15 TC: No injustice, but whats this about a pen thing? what sort of pen thing? (I have pens... I have lots of pens) 07:16 GA: well, i alchemized my tiara with a pen, then that pen with a sepulchritudey cloak 07:16 GA: its like sailor moon except problem sleuth and doir 07:18 TC: thats p-cool... so what magical powers do you get? (and can you change back?) 07:19 GA: no clue 07:19 GA: i tried to change back but couldnt figure it out, and im not sure what powers i have besides flying and being really obsessed with justice 07:22 TC: That doesn't sound like a bad deal at all, flying is an A list power by itself (I should figure out a way to fly too), though im not sure what to make of justice powers 07:22 TC: do you have justice sense? (does it tingle?) 07:22 GA: no but i appear to be really, really obsessed with justice 07:23 GA: luckily i managed to become more self aware and in control but i am reaaally feeling like running away to apprehend criminals 07:23 GA: like, all of the criminals 07:25 TC: I wonder if the Gnomes even have a justice system.. (they all seem to be on the same page as far as an organized society goes(mostly due to the fact they're game constructs id imagine)) 07:25 GA: im sure they have *some* criminals, did you see how well guarded that hat store was? 07:28 TC: no actually (must have been before me and nate joined up with you guys) 07:28 GA: oh, right 07:29 GA: yeah that was when dean... and... 07:29 GA: JACK 07:29 GA: i must apprehend jack, do you have any info on his current location? 07:30 TC: No, infact we havent even spoken before (I was told by numerous friends that I should stay away from him) 07:30 GA: yes, you need to stay away, he is a dangerous suspect! 07:30 GA: thank you for being the sane one and staying away, it is very helpful for the law enforcement 07:31 TC: though now I'm curious as to how justice is defined for you powers (what about survival of the fittest, is that justice?) 07:31 GA: i dont know 07:31 TC: there are numerous moral puzzles we could try if you ever want to find out (I have a whole book of them) 07:31 GA: my natural personality lets me be a bit more lax 07:32 GA: i think id just fill it in with my morals but with an emphesis on fairness and justice 07:35 TC: fair enough, its quite an interesting situation you've put yourself in though... (I hope it all works out for you) 07:36 TC: I dont suppose you have any more of those pens lying around do you? (or a tiara if you still have one) 07:41 GA: (( sorry a thing happened for a sec )) 07:41 GA: i think i can alchemize another one 07:41 GA: but for now, i must go find the criminals! 07:42 GA: i bid you, adieu! 07:42 TC: have fun! 07:42 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 19:42 --